


"Wiseguy" is...

by jedi_katalina



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Gen, Meta, fandom article
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Источники:книга Эдварда Гросса “The Unofﬁcial Story of the Making of a Wiseguy”,книга Джона Эббота "Stephen J. Cannell Television Productions. A history of all series and pilots",википедия,"10 undercover facts about 'Wiseguy'",статья в "Лос-Анджелес таймс", 12.08.1988.





	"Wiseguy" is...

1\. «Wiseguy» (1987-1990) – американский сериал про агента ФБР под прикрытием Винсента (Винни) Терранову, который втирается в доверие к разнообразным криминальным элементам для сбора доказательств их преступной деятельности и последующей отправки в тюрьму. В процессе он неожиданно обнаруживает, что отдельные преступные личности нравятся ему гораздо больше, чем собственные коллеги из полиции, а также что закон и мораль далеко не всегда находятся на одной и той же стороне.

2\. «Wiseguy» был одним из первых сериалов, созданных по новому принципу – в формате «арок»: в сериале появился сквозной сюжет на несколько серий, тогда как ранее каждая серия имела свой отдельный завершенный сюжет, и они не были связаны друг с другом. Новый принцип позволил более полно раскрывать характеры героев и развивать сюжетную линию, и сейчас практически все сериалы используют именно этот формат.

3\. Идея о полицейском, который бы искренне восхищался преступниками, на которых ему приходилось бы «охотиться», была задумана авторами сериала, Стивеном Каннеллом и Фрэнком Лупо, изначально. Когда они пришли с этой идеей на студию CBS, на них посмотрели с искренним недоумением (где такое видано, чтобы полицейский восхищался преступником?), но сценарий все-таки одобрили.

4\. Окончательно оформил идейную основу сериала исполнительный продюсер и сценарист Дэвид Бурк, приверженец теории Стивена Боччо о том, что эмоциональное насилие может быть куда более значимым, чем откровенное физическое насилие. Бурк не горел желанием делать сериал со взрывающимися автомобилями, погонями и перестрелками, предпочитая прописывать героям сложные моральные дилеммы и неоднозначные отношения.

5\. Отсутствие в сериале четкого деления на черное и белое, «наших парней», котрые всегда поступают правильно, и «коварных злодеев», которые, соответственно, всегда не правы и не заслуживают сочувствия и симпатии зрителей, являлось для своего времени совершенно непривычным и даже революционным. Отличной иллюстрацией этой разницы в подходах может служить сравнение главного героя культового фильма «Крестный отец» Майкла Корлеоне и мафиозного босса Атлантик-Сити Санни Стилгрейва: в то время как Корлеоне показан как человек, на лице которого всю дорогу огромными буквами написано: «Боже, за что мне все это?», Санни полон оптимизма и жажды жизни, и чем бы он ни занимался (даже если это криминал), он делает это задорно и с огоньком.

6\. Видимо, сложность и неоднозначность отразилась также и на выборе актеров на роли в сериале, и особенно это касается ролей гангстеров. «Актером можешь ты не быть, но мафиозо быть обязан» ...гммм... то есть, дело, конечно, обстояло не прямо совсем так, но где-то недалеко, если судить по тому, кого пригласили играть роли мафиози в арке Стилгрейва.

\- **Рэй Шарки** был прекрасен в роли Санни Стилгрейва, и не так чтобы роль гангстера была ему совсем незнакома: Шарки вырос в одном из самых криминальных районов Бруклина. По словам самого актера, «там, где я вырос, всегда были гангстеры, воюющие и убивающие друг друга на улицах. Они носили кожаные туфли и шелковые носки, а стрелки на их брюках были настолько отточенными, что можно было резать помидоры». «Когда ты на улице, ты должен быть актером, так что мой выбор профессии актера был естественным», - сказал он еще в одном интервью.

_Рэй Шарки в роли Санни Стилгрейва. Татуировка на плече, которую можно увидеть в серии "One On One", - знак принадлежности Рэя к одной из бруклинских банд._

\- **Джо Даллесандро** сыграл роль соперника Санни по криминальному бизнесу и любителя тех самых отточенных стрелок на брюках Пола «Кота» Патриса, и реальные приключения его юности с легкостью заставляют померкнуть сериальный подвиг его героя с котом в трусах. В 15 лет Джо был исключен из школы за то, что ударил директора, потому что тот постоянно оскорблял его отца. Тогда и началась криминальная карьера Джо: он присоединился к уличной шайке и занялся угоном автомобилей. Когда Джо было 18 лет, во время одного такого угона он был ранен в ногу полицейским, и хотя в тот момент ему удалось сбежать, он вынужден был обратиться в больницу, где его и арестовали. Он был приговорен к сроку в колонии для несовершеннолетних, откуда через год совершил побег и начал зарабатывать деньги в качестве модели. Потом было знакомство с Энди Уорхолом, с которого и началась для Джо карьера актера. По общему признанию, Даллесандро являлся самым знаменитым секс-символом авангардистского кино 20-го века, а также секс-символом гей-субкультуры.

_Джо Даллесандро в роли Пола "Кота" Патриса_

\- **Джанни Руссо** , сыгравший брата Санни Дэвида Стилгрейва, имеет еще более цветистую и продолжительную историю в гангстерской банде (о которой он написал в своей автобиографии «Hollywood Godfather: My Life in the Movies and the Mob», вышла в 2019 году). Джанни Руссо начал свою трудовую деятельность в 11 лет, продавая мелкие товары на улице, где он был замечен влиятельным криминальным боссом Фрэнком Костелло, который пожалел мальчика и дал ему работу курьера в своей организации. К 18 годам Джанни был уже матерым мафиозо, объездившим полмира и лично знакомым с самыми значительными боссами мафии в США. Впрочем, он был достаточно умен, чтобы не связывать с криминалом всю свою жизнь. В 1972 году он получил роль Карло Риццо в фильме «Крестный отец», ни разу ничего не сыграв до того в своей жизни (впрочем, см. выше слова Рэя Шарки :)) Эту роль он получил после того как, использовав свои связи среди мафии, сумел успокоить Нью-Йоркского мафиозо Джо Коломбо, угрожавшего сорвать съемки фильма в Нью-Йорке. Легальный бизнес Руссо включал в себя в том числе казино в Лас-Вегасе, и за разнообразные предполагаемые нарушения закона на него было заведено 23 дела, но ни по одному из них его ни разу не осудили. В 1988 году он убил человека в собственном казино, но был оправдан, так как его действия были квалифицированы как самозащита. Убитым оказался член медельинского наркокартеля, и его глава Пабло Эскобар назначил награду за голову Руссо. Впрочем, предположительно, он отменил контракт на убийство, когда узнал, что Руссо играл в его любимом фильме «Крестный отец» (иногда культура все-таки спасает от опасности :) ).

_Джанни Руссо в роли Дэйва Стилгрейва_

\- Дэвид Марчиано, сыгравший роль племянника Санни Лоренцо Стилгрейва, на фоне предыдущих акул криминального бизнеса выглядит довольно бледно (как, впрочем, и его персонаж), но он тоже может похвастаться юностью в криминальном районе, пьянками, азартными играми и другими прелестями жизни на улицах. Но в 17 лет, после серьезной автомобильной аварии, он взялся за ум и поступил в университет, где позже открыл в себе актерские способности.

_Дэвид Марчиано в роли Лоренцо Стилгрейва_

\- Зато карьера **Кена Уола** местами очень напоминает карьеру его героя - Винни Террановы. Во-первых, как и полагается правильному агенту под прикрытием, его настоящее имя и даже год рождения покрыты тайной. Кен Уол – это псевдоним, который актер взял в честь человека, спасшего жизнь его отцу во время войны, а датами рождения назывались и 31 октября 1954 года, и 14 февраля 1956 (википедия утверждает, что это 14 февраля 1957 года, но это не точно). Во-вторых, так же, как и его герой, сходу добившийся роли правой руки Санни, Кен Уол не начинал с второстепенных ролей, а сразу получил главную (в фильме Филипа Кауфмана «The Wanderers»), несмотря на то, что никогда не учился актерскому мастерству и никогда ранее не играл.

_Кен Уол в роли Винни Террановы_

7\. Предположительно, фамилия «Стилгрейв» была взята авторами сериала из романа Реймонда Чандлера «Сестричка». Интересно, что имя этого Стилгрейва, который, разумеется, тоже был гангстером, в романе не упоминается, но в экранизации этого романа у него уже появляется имя «Санни». В сериале полное имя Санни Стилгрейва – Сальваторе - впервые упоминается в серии «Loose Cannon», и, скорее всего, оно появилось в сценарии благодаря Рэю Шарки: так звали его деда.

8\. Серия «A Deal's a Deal» не была запланирована как часть арки Стилгрейва, но из-за бешеной популярности Санни Стилгрейва CBS заказала дополнительный эпизод с ним уже после того, как все остальные серии арки были сняты. Необходимость вписать еще один эпизод в уже существующий сквозной сюжет создала дополнительные трудности для сценаристов, но зато дала возможность не только еще целых 40 минут любоваться Санни, но и лучше раскрыть сюжет следующей серии.

9\. Речь Санни в серии «The Marriage of Heaven and Hell» изначально была совсем другой, но автор серии Эрик Блейкени полностью переписал ее после разговора с Рэем Шарки, в котором они обсуждали смысл человеческой жизни над колыбелью новорожденного ребенка Блейкени.

10\. В серии «No One Gets Out of Here Alive» драка в старом кинотеатре снималась без дублеров, и под конец, по свидетельству Кена Уола, они с Рэем Шарки были довольно сильно помятыми, и даже кровь, которую мы видим в этой сцене, местами была настоящей.

11\. Название первой части финальной двухсерийки «The Marriage of Heaven and Hell»/«No One Gets Out of Here Alive» арки Стилгрейва было, очевидно, взято из книги английского поэта и художника Уильяма Блейка «The Marriage of Heaven and Hell». Позже английский писатель и философ Олдос Хаксли взял строчку из этой книги «The Doors of Perception» в качестве названия своей собственной книги, а еще чуть позже уже это название дало название американской рок-группе «The Doors». В песне группы «The Doors» «Five to One» есть строчка «No one here gets out alive», что в немного измененном виде является названием второй серии финальной двухсерийки.

12\. Кодовый номер агента Винни Террановы 4587 – это дата начала съемок сериала (5 апреля 1987 года). Этот же номер появляется в сериале «Arrow» в названии серии «Inmate 4587» в качестве пасхалки.

13\. Актер Джонатан Бэнкс получил 3 номинации на премию Эмми за роли в трех разных сериалах (Wiseguy, Breaking Bad и Better Call Saul).

_Джонатан Бэнкс в роли начальника Винни Фрэнка МакПайка_

14\. Персонаж Кевина Спейси Мел Профитт стал настолько популярен, что телеканал Fox запустил в 1996 году сериал под названием «Профит».

15\. По иронии судьбы арка «Dead Dog», посвященная борьбе с пиратством в музыкальной индустрии, не была выпущена на ДВД, потому что авторы сериала не смогли повторно купить права на используемые в ней песни.

**Author's Note:**

> Источники:  
> книга Эдварда Гросса “The Unofﬁcial Story of the Making of a Wiseguy”,  
> книга Джона Эббота "Stephen J. Cannell Television Productions. A history of all series and pilots",  
> википедия,  
> "10 undercover facts about 'Wiseguy'",  
> статья в "Лос-Анджелес таймс", 12.08.1988.


End file.
